


Ansteckungsgefahr

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er grinste. „Ach was, ich steck' mich schon nicht an.“„Also gut, aber auf Ihre Verantwortung!“Das 23. Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2018





	Ansteckungsgefahr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Liebe Tjej, das hier ist mein kleines und etwas späte Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. ♥  
> Die Idee ist schon 2016 entstanden, im Juli 2016 habe ich auch bereits die Datei für die Geschichte angelegt und die ersten Sätze geschrieben, aber dann habe ich mich doch für ein anderes Geschenk (bzw. zwei:-D) für dich entschieden, 2017 ebenfalls, und somit hat die Geschichte lange geruht.  
> In diesem Jahr sollte sie dann endlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk werden. :-) Mich suchte leider zwischendurch ein Schreibtief heim, und ich hatte echt die Befürchtung, dass ich die Geschichte nicht fertig bekomme, aber dann lief es plötzlich zum Glück ganz gut, und u.a. der Gedanke daran, dass es sich um ein Geschenk für eine Person, die ich mag, handelt, hat mir immer wieder Motivation zum Weiterschreiben gegeben. 
> 
> Ich freu mich unglaublich darüber, dass die Geschichte fertig geworden ist! Und ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass du ein bisschen Spaß beim Lesen hast. ♥

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sich Thiel im Badspiegel, den er demnächst mal wieder putzen sollte. Wobei, vielleicht würde er das mit dem Putzen doch lieber lassen, die leicht verschwommene Sicht drückte ja schon genug auf seine Stimmung, und es würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade positiv auf seine Stimmung auswirken, wenn er alles noch deutlicher sehen würde.  
Ob er das kleine graue Haar, das da widerspenstig in die Höhe ragte, einfach schnell raus reißen sollte? Aber dann müsste er das ja im Grunde ständig tun, müsste sich andauernd eins oder eher mehrere raus reißen, weil sich immer mehr und mehr graue Haare auf seinem Kopf tummelten, und seine eigentliche Haarfarbe allmählich verdrängten.  
Färben wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit, aber na jaaa ... Lust dazu hatte er eigentlich ganz und gar nicht. Selber färben war ihm viel zu aufwendig und würde er wahrscheinlich eh nicht richtig hinkriegen, ein Freund von häufigen Friseurbesuchen oder überhaupt von irgendwelchen Friseurbesuchen war er auch nicht.  
Vielleicht sollte er ja einfach versuchen zu akzeptieren, dass er eben älter und grauer wurde, und die Falten tiefer. Er war ja wenigstens nicht alleine, ging ja allen so.  
Das Alter machte vor niemandem Halt. Nein, vor niemandem, auch vor Boerne nicht. Wenn er seine Finger durch Boernes Haare gleiten ließ oder sie ihm verwuschelte (Boerne tat zwar immer so, als könne er das nicht leiden, aber er hatte ja das starke Gefühl, dass der das insgeheim mochte ...), sprangen ihm auch immer genug graue Haare ins Auge. Irgendwie beruhigend.

Thiel seufzte. In letzter Zeit dachte er echt ganz schön viel nach, _zu_ viel, über alles mögliche. Lag vermutlich hauptsächlich an der dunklen und kalten Jahreszeit und auch daran, dass Weihnachten vor der Tür stand. Oh Mann, tatsächlich war morgen schon wieder Heiligabend, eigentlich hatte das Jahr gefühlt doch gerade erst begonnen! Hatte er sich nicht erst vor wenigen Tagen noch halb zu Tode geschwitzt? Und hatte er nicht erst neulich diesen billigen Schoko-Osterhasen verputzt? - okay, gut, der war schon ein paar Tage abgelaufen gewesen, aber trotzdem ... Das Jahr war echt wieder einmal nur so verflogen.  
Tja, auch so etwas, das er vielleicht einfach zu akzeptieren versuchen sollte: Dass die Zeit verdammt schnell verging und dass keine trüben Gedanken irgendetwas daran ändern würden.

Er warf seinem leicht verschwommenen Spiegelbild ein letztes verhaltenes Lächeln zu. Schon komisch, wie wichtig es ihm war und dass es ihm irgendwie auch jedes Mal ein bisschen wichtiger wurde, dass T-Shirt und Jeans sauber waren und einigermaßen gut saßen, Boerne zog ihm beides doch sowieso nach spätestens ein paar Minuten aus. Aber in diesen paar Minuten davor wollte er Boerne gefallen, war einfach so.

Apropos Boerne, nichts wie los jetzt, Boerne legte schließlich Wert auf Pünktlichkeit.

 

Auf sein Klopfen hin geschah nichts. Er wartete kurz ab, dann klopfte er ein weiteres Mal, etwas lauter und länger diesmal. Passierte aber wieder nichts. Hm, seltsam. Vielleicht war Boerne ja gerade im Bad, auf dem Balkon oder so und hörte ihn deswegen nicht? Er klingelte, aber Boerne machte immer noch nicht auf. Na ja, er hatte ja einen Schlüssel für Boernes Wohnung, für Notfälle und so halt.

„Boerne?“, rief er in den dunklen Flur. Keine Reaktion. „Boerne?“, versuchte er es ein zweites Mal. Wirklich komisch. Boerne war offensichtlich nicht daheim. Hatte er etwa womöglich vergessen, dass sie jetzt verabredet waren? Aber über ihre Verabredung hatten sie sich doch vorgestern noch einmal kurz unterhalten, als Boerne ihm einen Bericht ins Büro gebracht hatte. Nee, Boerne hatte das ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen, hatte er noch nie. Aber wieso war Boerne dann nicht daheim?  
Moment mal, er hörte doch was. Er folgte dem Geräusch, das eindeutig aus Boernes Wohnzimmer kam.

Oh! Da war Boerne ja! Auf seiner Couch lag er, bekleidet mit einem seiner unzähligen weißen Hemden (die ihm unverschämt gut standen) und einer seiner ebenfalls unzähligen Anzughosen (die standen ihm ebenfalls verdammt gut), und er ... schlief! Boerne schlief! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie waren verabredet, und Boerne SCHLIEF! Und er schnarchte leise, das war das Geräusch, das er eben gehört hatte.  
Na toll, und nun? Sollte er einfach wieder gehen? Oder Boerne wecken? Was überlegte er denn überhaupt? Natürlich würde er wieder gehen! Wenn Boerne meinte, ein Nickerchen machen zu müssen, obwohl sie verabredet waren, dann sollte der halt! Er käme sich echt bescheuert vor, wenn er Boerne für Sex jetzt erst einmal wecken müsste. Nee, so nötig hatte er es dann auch wieder nicht.  
Als er sich entschlossen (und eingeschnappt!) umdrehen und gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf den sonst stets aufgeräumten Couchtisch. Ringsherum um das kleine Adventsgesteck lagen lauter Taschentuchpackungen, eine davon war offen und halb leer, mehrere Taschentücher lagen zerknüllt daneben.  
Oh, war Boerne also vielleicht krank geworden? Hatte er sich eine Erkältung eingefangen? Vermutlich schon, klar. Die Taschentücher lagen da ja bestimmt nicht zum Spaß herum. Na ja, aber dann hätte er doch wohl trotzdem kurz absagen können, oder? Und jetzt? Gehen oder nicht? 

Statt zu gehen, trat er erst einmal langsam und leise näher. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Boernes Nase und Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Ob er Boerne doch wecken sollte? Nur um sich anstandshalber nach seinem Wohlergehen zu erkunden? Ja, das könnte er eigentlich tun, und falls Boerne nicht so ganz schlimm erkältet war, könnte man ja eventuell doch ... weitersehen.  
„Boerne?“ Keine Reaktion. Er trat noch ein bisschen näher, und streichelte Boerne vorsichtig über den Kopf.

Ah, das funktionierte, Boerne hörte auf zu schnarchen und bewegte sich. 

„Abend, Boerne.“

Boernes Augen öffneten sich und schauten ihn an, irgendwie verwirrt, und weiteten sich immer mehr. „Oh, hallo, Herr Thiel“, krächzte Boerne mit bedenklich heiserer Stimme und setzte sich auf. „Haben Sie denn gar nicht meine SMS bekommen, die ich Ihnen am Nachmittag geschickt habe?“

„Nö.“

„Na, da sehen Sie's.“

„Was seh' ich?“ 

„Ich haben Ihnen ja schon mehrmals gesagt, dass Sie sich endlich ein neues Handy kaufen sollten, aber Sie hören ja nie auf mich.“

„Was stand denn in der SMS?“

Boerne fasste sich an den Hals und verzog das Gesicht. „Dass ich unser heutiges Treffen bedauerlicherweise absagen muss, da ich mich äußerst unwohl fühle. Ich habe mir eine starke Erkältung zugezogen, von Zeit zu zeit plagt mich ein unangenehmer und kräftezehrender Hustenanfall, und mein Hals schmerzt.“

Oh. Okay, Sex fiel heute also definitiv ins Wasser. „Ähm, jo, dann ... wünsche ich Ihnen gute Besserung.“

„Danke, Thiel.“

Und jetzt? Eigentlich konnte er ja nun echt wieder gehen, oder? Boerne wollte ja wahrscheinlich eh seine Ruhe haben. „Jo, dann geh' ich jetzt mal.“

Boerne bekam einen Hustenanfall. Ui, richtig gruselig klang das.

„Also, ich meine ... ich geh' dann mal in die Küche.“ Ach Mann, nee, Boerne ging es scheiße, da konnte er doch nicht einfach so direkt wieder abhauen. Na ja, klar, konnte er schon, aber fand er irgendwie mies. Außerdem erwarteten ihn daheim doch eh wieder nur trübe Gedanken.

„In die Küche?“

„Ja, ich ... soll ich Ihnen einen Tee kochen?“

Boernes Miene hellte sich auf. „Das würden Sie netterweise für mich tun?“

„Klar.“

„Gut. Hinten links im Schrank steht eine große dunkelblaue Tasse, in dieser würde ich gerne meinen Tee zu mir nehmen. Der Tee befindet sich ...“

„Ich weiß, wo Ihr Tee steht.“

„Aber Sie wissen nicht, welchen Tee ich trinken möchte.“

„Ich nehme an, diesen komischen Gesundheitstee, der so eklig riecht?“

„Richtig.“

„Gut, ist gleich fertig.“

„Prima.“

 

Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, stellte er so fest, dass er sich in Boernes Küche echt bestens auskannte, auch wenn er dort eigentlich nicht wirklich viel Zeit verbrachte. Er schielte zum Küchentisch rüber und lächelte. Einmal hatten sie ...

„Thiel, lassen Sie den Tee bitte genau sechs Minuten ziehen.“

„Ja, mach' ich.“

„Ach, und Thiel, ich hoffe, Sie haben frisches Wasser in den Wasserkocher eingefüllt?“

„Ja ja, natürlich.“ Mann, Boerne wurde immer heiserer, der sollte seine Stimme lieber mal etwas schonen.

 

„So, bitteschön, Herr Professor, Ihr Tee.“ Er stellte die Tasse ab und nahm neben Boerne Platz.

„Danke, Herr Thiel.“

„Haben Sie eigentlich schon was zu Abend gegessen, Boerne?“

„Ja.“

„Und was?“

„Die Reste eines Hörnchens, das ich mir am Morgen beim Bäcker besorgt habe.“

„Nur das? Mehr nicht?“

„Nein.“ 

„Das ist aber ganz schön wenig.“

„Ich weiß, und normalerweise stehen Hörnchen auch nur äußerst selten auf meinem Speiseplan. Ich habe durch die Halsschmerzen keinen großen Appetit.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie aber wenigstens noch ein bisschen Obst zu sich nehmen, wegen den Vitaminen und so.“ Er hatte in der Küche Äpfel und Bananen gesehen.

„Meine Güte, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lachte, bis er wieder husten musste.

„Was ist denn?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass Sie das mit dem Genitiv wohl nie lernen werden, entbehrt es nicht einer gewissen Komik, ausgerechnet von Ihnen den Rat zu bekommen, Obst zu mir zu nehmen. Sie ernähren sich schließlich im Gegensatz zu mir seit Jahren von bedenklich minderwertiger Nahrung. Wissen Sie überhaupt, wann Sie zuletzt Obst oder Gemüse zu sich genommen haben?“

„Na, immerhin bin ich ja im Gegensatz zu Ihnen nicht krank!“ Er warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. Das war also der Dank dafür, dass er sich Sorgen um den Blödmann machte! Am besten, er würde Boerne jetzt hier alleine sitzen lassen und ...

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte Boerne überraschenderweise, und griff nach der dampfenden Tasse.

Na gut, er ging doch nicht.

Tja, nun saßen sie halt hier. Boerne trank seinen übel riechenden Tee, und schniefte, nieste und hustete zwischendurch vor sich hin.  
Den Abend hatte er sich ja eigentlich echt ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Thiel dachte nach. Sex war heute nicht, wildes Knutschen war auch eher nicht drin, damit hatte er sich (erschreckend schnell) abgefunden, aber ein kleines bisschen schmusen und so dürfte ja wahrscheinlich kein Problem darstellen, oder? Er legte seinen Arm um Boerne.

„Vorsicht, Herr Thiel!“

„Vorsicht?“

„Kommen Sie mir heute lieber nicht zu nah! Nicht, dass Sie sich am Ende noch anstecken, und mich dann dafür verantwortlich machen!“

Er grinste. „Ach was, ich steck' mich schon nicht an.“

„Also gut, aber auf Ihre Verantwortung!“

„Okay, auf meine Verantwortung, Herr Professor.“

„Gut.“ Boerne lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Scheiße, Boerne!“

„Was ist denn? Haben Sie doch die Befürchtung, dass Sie sich anstecken?“

„Nee, aber Sie sind ja ganz warm im Gesicht!“ Er legte seine Hand an Boernes glühende Stirn. „Haben Sie mal Fieber gemessen?“

„Ja, habe ich, Thiel. Vorhin.“

„Und?“

„Die Temperatur ist lediglich minimal erhöht, keinerlei Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja.“

„Wir sollten Ihre Temperatur jetzt aber sicherheitshalber trotzdem nochmal messen.“

Boerne grinste ihn an.

„Was ist so lustig, Boerne?“

„Man könnte ja beinahe denken, dass Sie richtig besorgt sind um mich.“

Na jaaa, _richtig_ besorgt war zwar vielleicht doch etwas zu viel gesagt, aber ... „Wo ist denn Ihr Fieberthermometer?“

„Hier.“ Boerne kramte es unter den ganzen Taschentuchpackungen hervor.

„Geben Sie her, ich mach' das. Nicht, dass Sie am Ende noch irgendwie das Ergebnis verfälschen, um mich zu beruhigen.“

Boerne reichte ihm das Thermometer und grinste noch breiter.

Sollte er halt. Sollte Boerne halt grinsen und denken, dass er richtig besorgt um ihn war. Die Temperatur war tatsächlich nur leicht erhöht, aber immerhin.

„Ich hab's Ihnen ja gesagt, Thiel.“

„Na ja, Sie sind halt so warm.“ Er legte seine Hand an Boernes Wange, die kaum weniger glühte als die Stirn. „Da dachte ich, wir gucken lieber nochmal nach.“

Boerne nickte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Er nahm seine Hand fort. „Möchten Sie noch einen Tee?“

„Nein, danke, erst einmal nicht.“ Boerne streckte sich. „Ich glaube, ich mache mich mal kurz frisch.“

„Soll ich Ihnen dabei helfen?“

„Nein, das schaffe ich schon noch alleine.“ Boerne erhob sich ganz langsam. „Könnten Sie mir aber vielleicht freundlicherweise meinen Schlafanzug bringen? Er liegt ordentlich zurecht gelegt auf meinem Bett.“

„Klar.“

 

Während Boerne ins Bad verschwand, räumte er die leere Tasse und die zerknüllten Taschentücher fort, schob das Adventsgesteck etwas zurecht, dann schaltete er sich den Fernseher ein. 

„Oh, Sie haben ja aufgeräumt“, merkte Boerne sofort strahlend an, als er aus dem Bad zurück war.

„Ja, ein kleines bisschen.“

„Dankeschön.“ Boerne nahm Platz und griff nach einem Taschentuch. „Was schauen Sie sich da an?“ 

„Eine Wiederholung von Wilsberg. Stört Sie der Fernseher?“

„Nein, nein, gucken Sie nur.“

„Okay.“ Er legte wieder seinen Arm um Boerne, und ein immer noch ganz warmer und jetzt auch äußerst wohlriechender Boerne lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie sich nicht anstecken, Thiel.“

„Ach was, werde ich schon nicht.“ 

Die Wilsberg-Folge war ganz spannend. Die hatte er vor ein paar Jahren zwar schon mal gesehen, aber an den Mörder konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Boerne hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte herzhaft. „Ich bin so müde.“

„Na, dann legen Sie sich doch lieber hin.“

„Und was machen Sie, Thiel?“

„Ich? Ich ... gucke noch eine Weile fern.“ Gehen wollte er ja nicht. Na ja, noch nicht zumindest. Vielleicht brauchte Boerne ja gleich noch irgendwas, noch einen Tee oder so.

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne legte sich hin. Aber nicht ins Bett, wovon Thiel eigentlich ausgegangen war, sondern auf die Couch. Den Kopf legte er auf Thiels Oberschenkel. „Das stört Sie doch nicht, oder?“

„Ähm, nee, stört mich nicht.“ Störte ihn gar nicht, fand er ganz schön. Er saß hier, schaute fern, Boerne war bei ihm und lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bein. Hatte ja irgendwie was ziemlich ... Vertrautes. In seiner Magengegend ging es auf einmal ganz schön drunter und drüber.  
Er grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar, und der beschwerte sich heute ausnahmsweise nicht darüber, als er sie ihm ein bisschen verwuschelte.

 

Wilsberg war fertig, er schaltete den Ton leise. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Langsam werde ich auch etwas müde.“

Boerne hob den Kopf. „Ich verstehe, also möchten Sie nun gehen?“

„Nee, eigentlich dachte ich daran, mich ... kurz zu Ihnen zu legen, wenn Ihnen das recht ist.“ Er lächelte. „Allerdings müssten Sie dafür ein Stück zur Seite rücken.“

Boerne lächelte zurück.

 

Nun lagen sie sich seitlich gegenüber und guckten sich an. Eigentlich war die Couch ein bisschen zu eng für sie beide zusammen, aber aneinander gekuschelt ging es ganz gut.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Ich befürchte, ich bin tatsächlich zu müde und erschöpft, um heute nochmal aufzustehen und in mein Bett zu gehen.“

„Tut mir leid, Boerne.“ Er musste lachen. „Ich glaube echt nicht, dass ich es schaffe, Sie rüber zu tragen.“

Boerne lachte ebenfalls. „Ich wollte Sie auch eigentlich nur darum bitten, mir mein Kopfkissen und die Decke zu bringen.“

„Ach so, klar, mach' ich.“

„Danke.“

 

„So, bitte mal ganz kurz den Kopf heben.“ Er legte das Kissen unter Boernes Kopf, deckte Boerne zu, und schlüpfte selbst mit unter die Decke. Da sie ja eh so eng aneinander lagen, reichte sie locker für sie beide. „Sie haben ja noch Ihre Brille auf, Boerne.“

„Oh, könnten Sie vielleicht ...“

„Sicher.“ Er zog Boerne vorsichtig die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Couchtisch. „Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“

„Gut.“

„Obwohl ... Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... friere ein wenig.“

Oh. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne fror. Er kuschelte sich noch enger als eh schon an ihn, so dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, und schloss seine Arme um Boerne. „Frieren Sie immer noch?“

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr.“

„Sehr gut.“ Sie guckten sich wieder an. Viel länger als sonst. Und irgendwie ... anders. Boernes Gesicht wirkte anders ohne Brille. Weicher. Verletzlicher. Offener.  
Das Chaos in seiner Magengegend wurde immer schlimmer. 

„Hoffentlich stecken Sie sich nicht an, Thiel“, flüsterte Boerne, dem immer wieder kurzzeitig die Augen zufielen.

„Werd ich schon nicht.“ Na ja, und selbst wenn ... Gab Schlimmeres. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Morgen früh wird wieder Fieber gemessen.“ 

Ein schwaches Lächeln. „In Ordnung.“

„Und wenn's Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen nicht etwas besser geht, sollten Sie sicherheitshalber mal zum Arzt gehen.“

„Ich bin doch Arzt, Thiel.“

„Boerne!“

„Ja, gut, mach' ich.“ Boerne schloss endgültig die Augen. „Ich bin so entsetzlich müde, ich ...“

Und dann war alles still. Boerne atmete etwas schwer und schnarchte wieder leise, aber sonst war er still. Ziemlich ungewohnt. Der ständig plappernde Herr Professor war ganz still. 

Während er den schlafenden Boerne betrachtete, wurde ihm ziemlich warm, was weder an Boernes Körperwärme noch an der Decke lag. Lag an dem, das ihm so durch den Kopf ging.  
Er hatte schon so oft mit Boerne geschlafen, aber noch nie _mit_ ihm. Boerne war noch nie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, und hatte noch nie im Schlaf gegen sein Gesicht geatmet. Er hatte noch nie eine Strähne aus Boernes Gesicht gestrichen und auch noch nie seine Hand vorsichtig in Boernes Haar gegraben, während Boerne schlief, was das erste Mal gerade. 

Boerne war so verdammt schön. Nicht, dass ihm erst heute auffiel, wie schön Boerne war, aber heute fand er ihn irgendwie noch ein kleines bisschen schöner als sonst, obwohl er etwas krank und angeschlagen aussah. Und er war sich sicher, dass er Boerne auch dann noch schön finden würde, wenn all seine Haare grau sein würden, und das Gesicht komplett faltig. Und dass er Boerne auch mit grauen Haaren ... dass er ihn auch dann noch ... Sein Herz schlug bedenklich viele Saltos. 

Der Fernseher lief noch, aber der Ton war ja leise gestellt. Thiel wollte den Fernseher nicht ausschalten, denn dafür müsste er sich ein Stück drehen, und dadurch würde Boerne vielleicht wieder wach werden, das wollte er nicht riskieren. Nach ein paar Stunden würde das moderne Ding eh von alleine ausgehen.

Thiel schloss ebenfalls die Augen, seine Hand blieb in Boernes Haar.

 

„Du bist noch da.“ Boerne klang noch viel heiserer und verschnupfter als am Vorabend.

„Ja.“ Er war selbst erst seit wenigen Minuten wach. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Hast du mir eigentlich wirklich gestern eine SMS geschickt?“

Boernes Lächeln erstarb auf der Stelle, er schaute schnell weg. „Thiel ...“

„Hast du oder nicht?“

„Nun, ich ... ich ...“

„Komm, jetzt sag' schon. Und guck mich bitte wieder an.“

„Nein, habe ich nicht.“

„Das hab' ich mir ja irgendwie gedacht.“

„Ich ... ich wollte dir ja wirklich schreiben, ich hielt das Handy sogar bereits in der Hand, aber ... na ja ... Ich dachte, wenn ich dir vorher Bescheid sage, dass ich krank bin, dass du dann ja wahrscheinlich nicht kommen wirst, also, zu mir rüber ... nun ja ... Dann wurde ich so müde, dass ich mich hinlegen musste und eingenickt bin, und als ich wieder wach wurde, warst du da und hast mich ja gefragt, ob du mir einen Tee kochen sollst, und ich habe ... nun, ich habe mich natürlich ...“ Boernes Worte wurden von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen.

Boerne hatte da ja teilweise ganz schön was zurecht gestammelt, aber er hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. „Aha.“

„Nun möchtest du sicher gehen.“

„Nein, ich will nicht gehen.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein, ich ... ich ... HATSCHI!“

„Oh.“

„Tja, ganz offensichtlich hab' ich mich angesteckt.“ Oh ja, es hatte ihn eindeutig auch ganz schlimm erwischt. 

Boernes Augen verengten sich. „Das kann nicht sein, Thiel!“

„Wieso kann das denn nicht sein?“

„Denk doch mal an die Inkubationszeit! Wenn du dich bei mir angesteckt hättest, würde das doch nicht schon jetzt ausbrechen. Da muss bereits vorher etwas in dir geschlummert haben!“

Natürlich hatte da schon vorher was in ihm geschlummert. „Ich hab' mich trotzdem angesteckt, Boerne!“ Er zog Boerne fest in seine Arme, und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die glühende Wange. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher“, flüsterte er.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher?“

„Ja.“ Noch ein Kuss. Diesmal auf Boernes verschnupfte Schnute. „Ganz sicher.“

Und dann hatte auch Boerne verstanden.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen wundervolle Weihnachtstage und ein tolles Jahr 2019. ♥


End file.
